<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Friends by mintleafs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096569">Between Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleafs/pseuds/mintleafs'>mintleafs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Friends With Benefits, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Mess, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Jealousy, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, No Smut, Non AU, Pining, felix makes brownies but thats not shocking, inspired by that picture chan posted of jisung and felix cuddling on Instagram, jilix are cuddle buddies and also fwbs, one sided pining, this is just jisung simping for 4k words, this is not explicit everything is just mentioned or implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleafs/pseuds/mintleafs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung knows where he fits in with his group, but he has no idea where he stands with Felix - but he does know that he has a hard time refusing the other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jilix</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the skz ship bingo squares cuddling/ open ending/ friends with benefits</p>
<p>like i said in the tags this is inspired by that picture chan posted to insta of jilix cuddling during god's menu promotions. the idea kind of ran away from me though oops. anyways i hope you enjoy reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s strange.</p>
<p>Jisung knows his place amongst his group. It’s easy to see how he fits in with his friends – to see how everyone meshes together.</p>
<p>Chan and Jeongin have been like brothers to him for as long as he’s been in the company, Hyunjin is his most trusted friend, Seungmin and Changbin are some of his favorite people to mess around with – hell, he’s even called Minho his soulmate on multiple occasions.</p>
<p>And then there’s Felix.</p>
<p>His relationship with Felix is, well, it’s strange. It’s not bad by any means, the two of them are definitely friendly. Too friendly in fact, and that’s where Jisung becomes a bit confused.</p>
<p>He knows Felix is a naturally affectionate person, the other is always making physical contact with someone. That in and of itself is the problem, Jisung is the same way but –</p>
<p>It’s the way Felix searches him out that makes  Jisung pause.</p>
<p>As far as he can tell, he’s not the only one that Felix specifically comes looking for to cuddle but he is the one the younger looks for the most. At home, backstage, even in the cars, he’s there with a wide grin and open arms, and Jisung has never been able to deny his friend.</p>
<p>Jisung knows where he fits in with his group, but he has no idea where he stands with Felix.  </p>
<p>•</p>
<p>The thing about Felix is he somehow always finds the perfect timing to weasel his way into cuddling.</p>
<p>A prime example is now, just as Jisung is stepping out of the makeup artists chair backstage a few hours before their set to perform. He stifles a yawn against the back of his hand, his eyes closing on his own accord and when he opens them, there he is.</p>
<p>“Sungie!” Felix calls as he lightly slaps him on the back, “You tired?”</p>
<p>Jisung looks  at him from the corner of his eye “Yeah, kinda.” He sighs, he knows what’s coming.</p>
<p>Felix’s eyes crinkle as he smiles, already in the process of dragging Jisung across the room to lay down.</p>
<p>Its because Felix knows that Jisung can’t sleep without hugging something or, well, someone. Jisung is aware that’s the real reason that his friend is always cuddling up to him.</p>
<p>But there’s something in the back of his mind that wants there to be more to it. It’s an insignificant part of his brain. It’s nothing really. Jisung can ignore it, has to ignore it.</p>
<p>Felix still hasn’t gone through hair and makeup yet, Jisung realizes as the two of them find a comfortable position on the floor.</p>
<p>“Ah” the younger chuckles when he notices his confused look “I’m getting mine done last, so we have an hour to nap.”</p>
<p>Jisung nods in acknowledgement as he makes himself comfortable, laying his head on the other’s chest “Don’t hesitate to wake me up when it’s time for you to go”</p>
<p>Felix laughs, deep and amused and Jisung feels the deep rumble of his chest against his ear. For some reason at that moment Jisung realizes just how close they are. His eyes wander over the sharp curve of Felix’s jaw, the smooth jut of his Adam’s apple. Jisung stares at his smattering of freckles and only two words come to mind.</p>
<p>Beautiful. Angel.</p>
<p>He voices the later word without a thought.</p>
<p>“What’re you,” Jisung starts, tone jovial and light “Some sort of angel?”</p>
<p>Felix scrunches his nose at him teasingly “Maybe.”</p>
<p>It’s a routine at this point. This back and forth between them isn’t new, hasn’t been new for a long time. Jisung jokingly puckers his lips at the younger and Felix just laughs, shoves his shoulder lightly, and moves on.</p>
<p>It’s a routine but it becomes increasingly more confusing the longer it goes on. Jisung supposes it doesn’t matter too much.</p>
<p>‘It’s insignificant’ he tells himself as he dozes off cuddled up to Felix on the floor with Seungmin’s jacket thrown over them as a makeshift blanket.</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>Their dorm is, for lack of a better word, chaotic. Someone is always doing something or another, everyone’s always loud. Jisung tends to spend most of his time in bed on his phone, until he gets hungry and ventures out. Today isn’t so crazy he realizes. Seungmin and Hyunjin are on the couch both focused on their own books with music softly playing from the latter’s phone speakers, Changbin’s in the shower, and as far as he can tell Chan and Jeongin are still at the company building.</p>
<p>Felix is in the kitchen. Jisung can hear him and Minho laughing accompanied by the clank of bowls and utensils. When he finally makes it across the dorm, he finds Minho lounging at their table, eating a bowl of cereal. Meanwhile Felix is carefully measuring out ingredients into separate bowls to bake something.</p>
<p>Jisung’s first instinct is to go over to Minho and open his mouth for the elder man to feed him. Minho rolls his eyes but shoves a spoonful of soggy cereal into his mouth anyways. Then he turns to Felix with curious eyes while the younger scrolls through his phone looking at the recipe.  </p>
<p>“What’re you making?”</p>
<p>“Brownies!” Felix grins, “Chan keeps complaining that I won’t make him any cookies, but for now I’ll stick with what I know.”</p>
<p>Jisung peaks over the younger’s shoulder to look at the recipe he’s reading but it’s in English. He can understand a reasonable amount of it but reading detailed instructions isn’t really his forte, especially with how fast Felix is scrolling. He’s about to step away to get himself his own bowl of cereal and possibly join Minho at the table, but before he can Felix reaches back with his free hand and grabs his arm. His movement is slow but deliberate as he drags Jisung’s arm to rest around his waist.</p>
<p>Jisung makes a confused noise but follows suit anyways, locking his hands around the other’s stomach and rests his chin on his shoulder. He feels Felix's deep chuckle against his chest more than he hears it.</p>
<p>“What-?”</p>
<p>“You’re my shield.” Felix cuts him off with a laugh.</p>
<p>Before he can ask exactly what he’s supposed to be shielding him from a single dry piece of cereal flies directly at them and bounces off his cheek. He squeaks, tightens his grip around his friend’s middle, and whips his head to the side to stare wide eyes at a laughing Minho.</p>
<p>“Score!” the eldest giggles throwing his hands in the air.</p>
<p>And suddenly Jisung understands what the two of them were laughing about when he walked in.</p>
<p>He finds himself letting out a loud guffaw as he twists his body to be even more between Minho and Felix with “Don’t worry Yongbokkie I’ll protect you!”</p>
<p>Which pulls an even louder laugh from the younger as he starts combining ingredients into a larger bowl. It takes about 5 minutes before Minho finishes his bowl of cereal and stops flicking dry pieces at them. The older man pats Jisung on the back and ruffles Felix’s hair as he makes his exit from the kitchen.</p>
<p>Jisung loosens his grip, about to step away and get his own late night snack when Felix grabs one of his arms.</p>
<p>“You can stay.” Felix pouts at him.</p>
<p>Jisung furrows his brow in confusion “I’m gonna get in the way, you realize.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” he turns his head “I don’t mind if it’s you.”</p>
<p>Jisung’s breath catches in his throat. Felix’s face is a lot closer than he anticipated, it’s <em>right there</em> he wouldn’t even need to move in order to kiss him dead on the lips. Which is not a thought that Jisung lets linger for longer than a second. Instead he fixes his hold around the younger’s waist.</p>
<p>“Alright,”</p>
<p>Felix grins at him. And they work like that, the younger telling him which way to step when they need to move. It’s not a bad system, it gives Jisung just enough distraction from his increasingly confusing thoughts.</p>
<p>He watches as Felix starts adding the chocolate chips to the mixture.</p>
<p>“Add more.”</p>
<p>“More?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, trust me.”</p>
<p>“If I add anymore it’ll be the whole bag.”</p>
<p>“Listen to me” Jisung laughs “Who’s older?”</p>
<p>Felix scoffs “C’mon man…”</p>
<p>“Who’s older?” he presses</p>
<p>“You are.” Felix whines “But only barely.”</p>
<p>“I’m still older so you should listen to me.”</p>
<p>Jisung laughs as Felix dumps the rest of the chocolate chips into the bowl. It’s only when it’s time to put the brownies in the oven that Felix lets him step away.</p>
<p>“What did you even come in here for?” Felix asks as he sets the oven timer.</p>
<p>Jisung shrugs already stepping towards the cupboard “Corn flakes. I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” a pause “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Jisung laughs “Nah I like cuddling you, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>Felix just grins at him in response, scrunching his nose cutely. </p>
<p>•</p>
<p>Jisung’s sleeping in the backseat of their van on their way to some promotion. His head on Felix’s shoulder, fingers intertwined with the younger’s. He’s entirely focused on the heat radiating from the other as he wakes up to the soft murmuring of his groupmates. </p>
<p>“Friends with benefits are an inherently sexual concept though.” Seungmin’s voice startles him.</p>
<p>“Are you sure the benefits can’t just be like, I don’t know,” Felix shifts next to him “cuddling?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so.” Chan says, turning in his seat to face them in the back “Like I think friends with benefits have to least make out for it to be considered even close.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I see.” Felix nods “So I should stop calling Jisung that.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Felix calls him what? </em>
</p>
<p>“I mean yeah probably.” Seungmin laughs “Do you really call him that?”</p>
<p>Jisung can practically see Felix’s pout as he responded with “Well I used to.”</p>
<p>He lets himself doze back off to sleep, too tired to even process what the hell they were talking about. </p>
<p>•</p>
<p>It’s late by the time Jisung finally makes it back to the dorm after spending the whole day at the company building. He doesn’t feel like he was productive at all today, which sucks. He just wants to climb into bed and sleep.</p>
<p>He sees Jeongin knocked out on the couch as he passes by and assumes that everyone else that’s home already is also asleep.</p>
<p>Except the light in the bathroom was left on.</p>
<p>He peeks his head in as he passes by, just to check if anyone’s in there.</p>
<p>“Hey, Lix” he knocks, “You’re still up?”</p>
<p>Felix startles from where he’s organizing his skin care products in the cupboard “Hey!” he grins “You’re home!”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jisung sighs, “Tired.”</p>
<p>“I bet” Felix smiles, holds his arms out and motions for a hug.</p>
<p>And Jisung is never one to say no to the other. Felix hangs back while Jisung goes about washing his face, the two of them making light conversation about their day while Jisung puts on his pajamas, Felix showing him a couple funny videos on his phone while Jisung plugs his own into its charger.  </p>
<p>It’s not until Jisung’s already climbing into bed that he realizes that Felix doesn’t have any plans to leave just yet, he looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t know how to breach the topic. Jisung, without missing a beat, moves his pig plushy to the foot of his bed and holds up his blanket and motions for the younger to join him. Felix laughs and turns the lamp off before climbing under the covers and grabbing Jisung’s hand.</p>
<p>The two of them lay side by side in the dark, Felix silently playing with the other’s fingers.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong, Yongbok?” Jisung finally asks after what feels like far too long for either of them to be so quiet.</p>
<p>Felix hums “Just thinking I guess.”</p>
<p>“About?” Jisung presses “You can tell me if you want.”</p>
<p>“I was talking to Seungmin and Chan the other day in the car…” he starts, pauses to think of how to word the next sentence “actually, Ji, how would you describe our relationship?”</p>
<p>“Ours? You and me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“We’re… friends?” Jisung furrows his brow, lets out an awkward chuckle “I’m not sure what you want me to say.”</p>
<p>It takes Felix a minute to respond, but when he does, he props himself up with his arm on his side to look at him properly “Do you want to add benefits to that?”</p>
<p>Jisung blinks up at him and he can see the glint in the other’s eyes even in the dark.</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>Jisung isn’t stupid. A little confused maybe, but not stupid.</p>
<p>Things with Felix don’t change. They still laugh and hang out together. They still work together seamlessly. Everything with Felix on the surface seems the same except now the two of them are sleeping together.</p>
<p>And if Jisung was confused about where he stands with Felix before, now he’s just plain lost.</p>
<p>He thought that putting a title – friends with benefits – would help him better understand what was going on between the two of them but it’s only made it more complicated. At least in his mind it's complicated. Felix doesn’t seem to have any of the same qualms as him.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s him overthinking things. Maybe it’s his anxiety making him find problems in places that they don’t exist.</p>
<p>He shakes off those thoughts quickly though, he doesn’t like blaming his anxiety for his issues. Instead he pulls out his phone and tries to put his feelings into words – into lyrics.</p>
<p>He feels like the lyrics he’s writing are just as convoluted as his thoughts are. </p>
<p>He thinks maybe he should talk to someone about it, get some insight from an outside viewpoint. But talking about it means actually knowing what he's feeling and <em>that's part of the problem</em>. </p>
<p>For now, he’ll settle for making Hyunjin read his lyrics.</p>
<p>He finds the other lacing is boots up on their couch, a slice of bread trapped between his teeth.</p>
<p>“You look like an anime character like that” Jisung comments, plopping himself on the couch next to him.</p>
<p>Hyunjin snorts, finishes trying his shoe and takes the bread out of his mouth “What, like I should be yelling that I’m late and running out the door?”</p>
<p>“Exactly!” Jisung grins “You’re going somewhere?</p>
<p>“I have to MC tonight.” Hyunjin shrugs “I’m just waiting for our manager to pick me up.”</p>
<p>“Ah, it’s that time of the week already?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin looks at him from the corner of his eye as he leans back into the couch “Is there something you wanted, Jisung?”</p>
<p>“Read my lyrics?” He grins sheepishly, holding his phone out for the other.</p>
<p>Hyunjin takes the device with a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The two of them have a sort of understanding with each other, a trust that only comes from seeing each other’s worst sides. So, although Jisung thinks the lyrics are crap, he’d still like the other’s input. The two of them sit in silence while Hyunjin reads through his phone’s notepad, the only noise is the older chewing.</p>
<p>“Jisung,” Hyunjin starts, swallows “These lyrics are confusing.”</p>
<p>That makes Jisung laugh “Yeah, I know right.” He turns to face his friend as he takes his phone back “It fits how I feel.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin pauses, takes another bite of bread “It’s a love song?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Is there something you’d like to tell me?” Hyunjin teases lightly.</p>
<p>“Hwang Hyunjin, I’ve always been in love with you.” He jokes, puckers his lips at the other and leans forward.</p>
<p>Hyunjin laughs, taps his lips with two of his fingers and shoves him away “Fuck off, man.”</p>
<p>Jisung slumps back against the armrest of the couch and looks at the ceiling pensively for a moment before mumbling “It’s Felix.”</p>
<p>“Felix?” Hyunjin looks at him curiously, takes another bite of bread “You wrote it about him?”</p>
<p>Jisung nods, takes a deep breath “I’m sleeping with him.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin chokes on the bread in his mouth “You’re what?” he coughs.</p>
<p>“It was his idea.” Jisung shrugs, sits up and pats the other on the back “Friends with benefits.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin looks at him for a long moment before saying “Jisung you’re in love with him.”</p>
<p>“I’m not!” Jisung denies with a startled chuckle “I’m just –”</p>
<p>“Just in love.”</p>
<p>“Confused! I’m just confused.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin snorts “Yeah, I bet it’s confusing to be in love with your fuck buddy.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Jisung whines “I hate you.”</p>
<p>“What happened to loving me?”</p>
<p>“I changed my mind, you’re the worst.”</p>
<p> Hyunjin is still laughing though, and the thing about his laugh is it always triggers Jisung’s own. The two of them sit there leaning against each other giggling.</p>
<p>“I’m an idiot, aren’t I?” Jisung pouts pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, definitely” Hyunjin grins, pats his head “But it’s ok. You’re valid.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Hyunjin” Jisung feels like he sounds a little pathetic.</p>
<p>Hyunjin doesn’t say anything back though, just pats him on the back while he shoves the rest of his snack into his mouth and stands up. “I should get going.”</p>
<p>“Music Core awaits!” Jisung smiles “Have a good time. Show, show, show!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin snorts “I’ll do my best”</p>
<p>In the meantime, the front door opens behind Hyunjin, and Felix steps into their dorm.</p>
<p>“Hey, guys!” he grins, his hair damp from sweat from what Jisung assumes is from running home from the company building still but his skin still glows under the entryways lights “You’re off to Music Core already Hyunjin?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin turns to grin at him “Yep! I’m leaving now.” He says, hooks his arm over Felix’s shoulder in a side hug “It’ll just be you guys for a bit, try not to have too much fun.” He winks and then he’s out the door.</p>
<p>Felix creases his brow in confused amusement “What was that about?” he chuckles as he plops himself down on the couch next to Jisung.</p>
<p>“He thinks he knows something” Jisung shrugs</p>
<p>“Does he?”</p>
<p>Jisung bites his lip in thought, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling going over the conversation he just had with Hyunjin before coming to the conclusion of “He doesn’t know shit.”  </p>
<p>“Alright,” Felix nods, pauses just long enough to give the other a once over, then “You wanna make out?”</p>
<p>Which pulls a laugh out of Jisung “Right now? Don’t you wanna shower first?”</p>
<p>“Will we have time if I shower now?” There’s that playful glint in Felix’s eyes again.</p>
<p>“We might, but maybe not” Jisung answers weakly, his mouth feeling dry suddenly.</p>
<p>And Felix grins, wide and teasing “Do you want me to shower?”</p>
<p>Jisung wants to say yes, tell him to wash his sweat off because it’s <em>gross</em> but –</p>
<p>“Just come here already.” Jisung rolls his eyes and beckons the younger closer.</p>
<p>He’s never been good at refusing Felix.  </p>
<p>•</p>
<p>Jisung is <em>not </em>in love with Felix, he doesn’t care what Hyunjin has to say about it. Or at least, that’s what he’s been trying to tell himself. But now the ideas in his head and he – he doesn’t quite know how to deal with it.</p>
<p>Felix is his group mate, his friend, his birthday twin, and sure he’s his fuck buddy too. But Felix is Felix and he shouldn’t be so confused by him.</p>
<p>He shouldn’t be but the more Jisung thinks about it the more he realizes he’s always been confused by him. It’s not a shocking revelation by any means.</p>
<p>Felix has always been so bright. He’s always had a sort of pull to him even when it was difficult for him to talk to everyone. Felix has always been just out of reach. That’s something that Jisung accepted years ago, back before they even debuted.</p>
<p>But now that he has Felix, in some capacity, it’s becoming harder to ignore the voice in the back of his head telling him how much he likes Felix that sounds suspiciously like Hyunjin.</p>
<p>Jisung isn’t in love with Felix. He’s not – he can’t be.</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>Chan is without a doubt one of the best people in the world. There’s not a question about that. Jisung has never thought any differently. Except right now, for some reason, Jisung can’t stand him.</p>
<p>Chan’s not even doing anything. He’s just talking to Felix and laughing and<em> touching</em>. And for no good reason it sparked a really ugly emotion that burns in the pit of Jisung’s stomach that he can’t even identify.</p>
<p>“You’re glaring.” Hyunjin whispers into is ear, leaning over the back of the chair Jisung’s slumped in.</p>
<p>Jisung startles, hand flying over his heart in shock as he turns to look at the older boy only to be greeted by a teasing smile.</p>
<p>“I’m not glaring” he denies, defends a little too quickly “I was just spacing out.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin bounces his eyebrows once as he sits down in the chair next to his “Sure, I believe you.” His voice dripping with sarcasm.</p>
<p>For a moment Jisung wonders why he even told the other. Truthfully he doesn’t know. But at least Hyunjin only teases him about it when he’s being obvious – he’s just glad it wasn’t Changbin, or worse <em>Minho,</em> who he let it slip to. Those two would never let him hear the end of it. Instead he opts to just kick Hyunjin’s chair leg, which only elicits another giggle from the elder.</p>
<p>“It’s ok to be jealous.”</p>
<p>“Jealous?” Jisung forces a scoff “That’s ridiculous.”</p>
<p>Except it’s not that crazy, Jisung knows that that’s the exact word for the ugly emotion he’s feeling. He doesn’t have to admit that though – doesn’t have to give Hyunjin that sort of satisfaction.</p>
<p>He doesn’t have to anyway, if the quirk of Hyunjin’s lips is anything to go by when Jisung finds himself frowning as Chan and Felix burst into another round of laughter from across the room.</p>
<p>“It’s ok to be jealous, Jisung” Hyunjin repeats himself “It’s natural.”</p>
<p>Except Jisung doesn’t think it’s valid. He doesn’t have any right to be jealous of anyone hanging out with Felix just because he’s sleeping with the other. Jisung doesn’t have any sort of claim to him. He hates feeling like this – hates that he suddenly feels resentment for one of his closest friends just for talking to another one of their friends.</p>
<p>Jisung shakes his head, standing up “I have a headache. I need to lay down.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t spare a glance in Felix’s direction, nor does he question Hyunjin when his friend follows to lay down with him.</p>
<p>•</p>
<p>There’s something about the way that Felix holds himself that draws people to him. Something in his smile, something in is eyes. Everything about him is welcoming. </p>
<p>It’s hard to find something to not like about him. </p>
<p>And that’s a problem - at least for Jisung. The more he tries to find something - anything - to convince himself that he isn’t in love with him. But, there’s nothing. At least nothing he can find.  </p>
<p>•</p>
<p>Jisung spends a lot of time thinking.</p>
<p>Thinking about Felix, thinking about his feelings. Thinking about things he’d really rather ignore.</p>
<p>He can’t deny the way his heart races when he sees Felix, how he can’t help but to smile when the other is near, or the pride he feels about the two of them being friends with benefits. He likes Felix, that much he can admit to.</p>
<p>He’s still confused about how Felix feels about him. That’s something he’s not sure he’ll ever be sure of. But as he traces the constellations of freckles on Felix’s sleeping face and bare chest with his eyes while they lay together, he realizes something:</p>
<p>He might not know where he stands with Felix, he doesn’t know if Felix likes him as anything more than a friend but that doesn’t matter. Jisung has him in some capacity, he’s the only one that gets to be with Felix like this and that’s more than he ever expected to have.  </p>
<p>He doesn’t need to know where they stand, and Felix doesn’t need to know his feelings. They can stay like this forever Jisung decides as he rests his head against the younger’s collar bone and smooths his hand over his hip. Felix automatically shifts in his sleep to accommodate Jisung’s cuddles.</p>
<p>This sort of emotional limbo is ok - as long they're together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and feed back are always appreciated!!<br/>My <a href="https://twitter.com/skzdays">Twitter</a><br/>My <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/skzdays">Curious Cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>